sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Emerald Chaos/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode "Chaos Emerald Chaos ". Transcript : Chris: So this "Chaos Control" created a warp in time and space and that's how you guys ended up here. Hmmm, I think I understand that much but I still don't understand these "Chaos Emeralds" you guys are talking about. : Tails: You've never heard of the Chaos Emeralds? Boy, you really do have a lot to learn, don't ya! : Amy: Each Chaos Emerald is filled with a magical power. So you could imagine what would happen if you found all 7 of ' em. : Chuck: But no-one has ever found all 7 emeralds and now it's highly improbable that anyone ever will find them. : Cream: Why is that? : Chuck: Well you see Cream, every one of the precious Chaos Emeralds has disappeared. : Sonic: That doesn't mean they're gone for good! Anytime the seven Chaos Emeralds come together in one place, they scatter and disappear all over again! : Chris: Then that means they're still out there someplace. : Sonic: That's right! : Tails: Only we don't have any way of knowing where. If they're on this planet, that's good but if they're still in the planet we came from, we may never get home. : Chris: Listen, if the emeralds ARE somewhere in this planet, and if we can find some way to locate them all, maybe we'll be able to reverse that time warp. You guys will be back on your home planet before you know it! Right, Sonic? : Sonic: Yeah! No worries! [The opening Sonic X theme song, "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays. The scene shifts to a construction yard, revealing the green Chaos Emerald partially bruied in the dirt.] : President: Then, where are they? : Advisor: It seems that the hedgehog and his friends are staying with a family in Station Square, and our agents have traced Eggman to an island somewhere in the Southern Sea. : President: Well, get going! I want them captured! : Advisor: With all the respect, it might be best to keep them under surveillance so we can observe their behavior. : President: Grr, that's all well and good but you'd better pay special attention to that dangerous Eggman character! : Advisor: We've already sent out a reconnaissance team, Mr. President. We'll be sure to report back any suspicious activity. : President: Any word on the animals? : Advisor: We've had our operatives watching them, too sir. And we're dispatching an undercover agent to get information on the boy. If there's any unusual activity, we'll know about it. : Kid 1: Take it. 50 cents for your sandwich! : Danny: I bet you that that little hedgehog thing is so fast that they're never gonna get him! : Frances: I betcha right. Chris, you think they'll ever catch that hedgehog? : Chirs: Huh? Err... I don't know. : School Principal: Children, may I have your attention? I'd like to make a brief announcement to you all. Your teacher, Ms Westerly, will be taking a leave of absence. Therefore she will be not with you for the remainder of the semester. Danny and Frances gasp. Please say hello to Mr. Stewart who will be your substitute. : Mr. Stewart: Hello children. : All kids: Hello Mr. Stewart! : Frances: He looks nice, doesn't he Chris? bell rings. Kids begin to head for home. : Chris: Danny, c'mon, hurry up! : Danny: Okay, I'll be there in a minute! : Mr. Stewart: Christopher Thorndyke. The principal told me your name... while I was wondering if you were the same Christopher Thorndyke whose father is the CEO of the Starship Software company, Nelson Thorndyke, and whose mother is the famous film actress, Lindsay Fair. : Chris: Yeah, that's me. : Mr. Stewart: Well, I must say, Christopher, it's a privilege to meet the son of such distinguished parents. : Chris: Thanks, that's very nice of you to say. : Mr. Stewart: Good meeting you, Christopher. : Chris: Good to meet you too. : Mr. Stewart: By the way, this might sound strange but do you have a favorite animal? : Chris: Uh... well... um... hedgehogs I guess. : Mr. Stewart: Ah... : Chris: Is that weird? : Mr. Stewart: No, not at all! : Danny: Hey, Chris! : Chris: Huh? : Danny: Sorry, let's go! : Chris: It was nice talking to ya, Mr. Stewart. See ya! scene touches on a construction yard, where an excavator hits the green Chaos Emerald. : Construction Worker 1: Hey! What's happening?! Help! Somebody help me! I'm losing control! excavator moves uncontrollably around the construction worksite. Ahh! I can't stop this thing! : Construction Worker 2: Hey! Are you alright?! : Construction Worker 1: I... don't know. All of a sudden, that thing has a mind of its own. : Danny: Hey Chris, what was Mr. Stewart to you about in the hall? : Chris: Uh, he asked me what my favorite animal was. : Danny: Huh, that must be weird. : Scarlet: An unusual gemstone was discovered today at a department store construction site. Eye-witnesses at the site report that construction machinery seemed to malfunction whenever it gained within close contact of this strange jewel. The stone does appear to be radiating an invisible, highly-charged energy. Now some of you watching at home, may be experiencing static. This is a direct result of the gem's magnetic power. and Cheese fall asleep during the report only to be awoken up by the sight of the Emerald's picture. This is an artist's rendering. gasps. : Cream: We've gotta tell Sonic! Hurry! : Sonic: Pretty good nap, I needed that! : Cream: Sonic, you won't believe it. : Sonic: What's up? : Cream: They've found one! They've found one! : Scarlet: Authorities are conducting a thorough investigation of the surrounding area to determine the possible source of the gem. SSTV will continue to keep you posted with further updates. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the site for SSTV news. : Dr. Eggman: Laughs Well, what do you know?! A Chaos Emerald right under my nose! : Decoe: Doctor. : Dr. Eggman: Yes, Decoe. : Decoe: Your cards. : Dr. Eggman: Hmm, let's see. Ah, which one? Hmm, I can't choose. Eggman places the pack of cards into theSelection Machine and pulls the handle down. Beacon! Ah HA HA! prepares to take off into the skies while Dr. Eggman flies side-by-side with it on his Egg Mobile. : Reconnaissance man: Enemy aircraft spotted! : Radio man: Roger. : Dr. Eggman: Once I get my hands on that Chaos Emerald, I'll create an even more powerful robot and getting rid of that pesky blue hedgehog will be a breeze! Laughs : Cream: Be careful! Don't get hurt Tails! : Tails: Don't worry, Cream. We'll be okay! : Amy: I hope Sonic knows where he's going. Tf he gets lost, we won't know where to look for him. : Tails: Don't worry about Sonic, if anyone can find the Chaos Emerald, he can. : Chuck: Good luck, and be sure to keep your eyes out for Sonic!. I certainly hope they can find that Emerald. the streets of Station Square, Sonic jumps from a gap between buildings to another before running on the streets. : Sonic: The place is around here somewhere. Bet I can see it easier with a bird's eye-view! I'll just chill out up here and wait for Tails and Amy! : Dr. Eggman: Hmm? Well I do believe that someone is following me. Laughs This could be fun! What do you say, Beacon? Let's sink the vinks! tricks the missiles into following it and manages to avoid just before touching the water. How do you like then-amples? You foolish flyboys thought you could pull one over on the good doctor didn't you?! Well I guess the bad doctor proved you wrong! : Mr. Stewart: Questions anyone? Mmm alright, now you try it. : Chris: Huh? Ah! : Frances: What are you looking at, Chris? : Chris: Er... um... 'scuse me, Mr. Stewart, I'll be right back, I gotta do something. : Danny: Chris! : Mr. Stewart: Keep working, class. I need to step away from a moment. Study quietly on your own. : Chris: and puffs I've just gotta find that emerald! Just got to! : Sonic: It's about time! You think they can fly that thing a little faster?! : Amy: Hey Sonic, it's over there! : Sonic': Chaos Emerald, here I come! : News reporter: Wow, pretty freaky, huh? : Cameraman: Yeah, you said it! First that weird hedgehog comes out of nowhere, now this magnetic emerald! Hey! : Scarlet: Oh! : News reporter: What's the matter?! : Cameraman: Look, up there! : Scarlet: What's that? : Cameraman: Woah, hey, it looks like that Dr. Eggman guy! crowd gasps as Doctor Eggman flies closer. Meanwhile Sonic dashes towards the emerald's direction. The crowd turns to flee. : Sonic: What's going on here?! So, Dr. Egghead thinks he can nab that Chaos Emerald before me! : Dr. Eggman: Heh, we're closing in! It's that blasted hedgehog! Change of plans, we'll come back for our little treasure later on. First, we'll get rid of that meddling Sonic! repeatedly rams into Sonic while Dr. Eggman laughs in amusement. : Tails: Quick, Amy! : Amy: Look, Sonic! The ring, I'll throw it to you! Catch! attempts to catch the ring but misses. : Tails: Not good... : Amy: Oh, no! We're too far away! Hey, what if we try to get closer? : Tails: It won't be easy, but I can try! : Amy: Right, let's do it! : Dr. Eggman: Laughs Now that our speedy little friend is out of the way, let's get back to our original plan, shall we? as he comes to land. Eggman jumps off his Egg Mobile and begins to dig through the dirt to find the Chaos Emerald only to have Chris snatch it at the last second. UGGH! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME! : Chris: I can't believe it, I've found a Chaos Emerald! pokes him and slaps Chris' palm, snatching the Emerald in the process. Hey, that's mine! : Dr. Eggman: Sorry. Not anymore. Besides, my dear boy, you hardly know what to do with such a thing! Laughs : Chris: But I found it first! : Dr. Eggman: Kid... : Chris: But it's mine! : Dr. Eggman: Not at me, you pipsqueak! : Chris: Give me that! Eggman and Chris fight before the doctor proceeds to take off into the skies. Ahhhhh! : Sonic: HEY! Knock it off! : Amy: Sonic! passes Sonic a Ring to which he uses its power to spin and slice right through Beacon, destroying it. : Chris: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! : Sonic: It's Chris! : Amy: We're coming, Chris! : Tails: Chris, hold on! Eggman looks at the Chaos Emerald in his hand and laughs while Chris tries to climb aboard the Egg Mobile. Eggman notices and tries to tilt the vehicle to throw him off but Chris hangs on. Another attempt results in Chris grabbing onto Eggman's moustache. : Chris: I won't let go! Give me back that emerald! : Dr. Eggman: You crummy little beast, let go of my moustache! : Chris: Falls. Ahhhhh! : Dr. Eggman: That catabolic brat certainly was a handful! ARRGH, my emerald! continues free-falling. : Mr. Stewart: I'll save him! Stewart tries to speed up to Chris only to watch Sonic speed from behind and save Chris. Well, it's good to know that someone else is looking out for the kid. Speaking of looking out for kids, I better get back to school. : Cream: Now that we have one, we just need six more! : Amy: That's right, Cream! : Chuck: I'm not certain we should keep it here. After all, it might have an effect on my equipment. : Tails: No problem, if anything goes wrong with them, I'll fix'em for ya! : Chuck: Alright, it's a deal! : Tails: Okay, grandpa! : Chris: Um Sonic, I'm sorry... : Sonic: What are you sorry for? : Chris: Well, for... for losing- : Sonic: Got it back, didn't ya? That's all that matters! I think you did a great job! : Chris: Uh, I... I did?! : Chuck: You sure did, Chris. Just be a little more careful next time, huh? Laughs. : Chris: Thanks. [The Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts